1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module and a method for fabricating the same, and in particular, to a camera module with an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding function using a wafer level packaging process and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional camera module is fabricated by laminating lenses on a substrate having optical devices thereon, and then the substrate laminated with the lenses is diced and divided into several individual camera module units. The conventional camera module is applied in high frequency applications such as RF products, wherein electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding design is very important.
A novel camera module with an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding function and a method for fabricating the same are desired.